Twin Towers
The Twin Towers are an American Tag Team and former 2x holders of the WLF tag team championship. They are the most successful tag team in WLF history, both of their title reigns being longer than any other Tag team in the WLF. They are Akeem, the African Dream from deepest darkest Africa and the Big Boss Man from Cobb County Georgia. They were managed by the Doctor of Styles Slick and were members of the Million Dollar Corporation. WLF Career They initially made their debut on 13 Jun 2011 on Prime Time where they teamed up with Andre the Giant to take on the Legion of Doom and Kerry Von Erich. On 9 July 2011, they were assaulted and beaten by Jose DeJesus who was looking to make a name for himself. A week later they took on Jose in a handicap match with the stipulation that if they lost they would have to leave the WLF. In the end the Big Boss Man got the Twin Towers disqualified by attacking DeJesus with his nightstick. He then turned on Akeem. A year later it was found that the entire thing was staged by Slick and the Twin Towers to boost Jose into the lime light and give him a reputation. Over the next two months the Twin Towers and Slick enjoyed a break with the money they had been paid for the charade. On Sept 2011, the Twin Towers returned to the WLF refreshed and ready to begin a serious charge at the WLF Tag team championship. They established themselves as top contenders by winning a 20 team battle royale in October. They also became part of the Million Dollar Corporation. On 5th Dec at Survivor Series they teamed up with Demolition in a classic Survivor Series match against the One Warrior Nation (Legion of Doom, Kerry Von Erich and Ultimate Warrior) They were the sole surivors. On 5 March 2012 they were officially announced as members of the restructured Million Dollar Corporation, which took place at the beginning of 2012. On 5 March 2012, they defeated the Masked Russians to obtain their first WLF Tag Team Championship and lost it back to them on 2 July 2012 On 22 Oct 2012 at Halloween Havoc, they won a Four Way elimination match to capture the WLF Tag team championship for a second time. On 11 March 2013, Slick announced that Judge Dredd would be teaming with the Big Boss Man as the Twin Towers taking the place of Akeem who was injured at the Royal Rumble. It was Slick's intention that they continue on as tag team champions without Akeem. Gordon Gekko however, stripped them off the tag team title. The following week on Prime Time, Slick announced that this new pairing would be called "Corporal Punishment". Akeem returned to action two months later but it wasn't until June 2013 that the Twin Towers became an official tag team again due to the departure of Judge Dredd. Although Akeem was back, injuries continued to plague him and the Towers were not the force they once were. Ted DiBiase became tired of their failures and gave them an ultimatum to capture the Tag team titles again by the end of 2013 otherwise they would be fired from the Corp. They were unsuccessful and as a result were fired. What they were unaware of at the time was that their contract stiuplated that if they were fired from the Corporation they were also fired from the WLF. Their last match was at Survivor Series 2013. Tag Team Title Reigns WLF Tag Team Champions defeating the Masked Russians. (5 March 2012 - 2 July 2012) WLF Tag Team Champions defeating the Russians, Brothers of Destruction and the Moondogs. (22 Oct 2012 - 11 Mar 2013) Notable Feuds Moon Dogs Legion of Doom Demolition Express The Russians RP'd by: Jun-Jul 2011: HoHo Sep 2011 - Dec 2013: Recker Category:WLF Tag Teams Category:WLF Champions Category:Former WLF Members